


XO/Captain, Captain/XO

by campitor



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campitor/pseuds/campitor
Summary: “What, are you gonna hold me down and punish me for tickling you, XO?”Holden and Naomi explore their power dynamics in bed.
Relationships: Jim Holden/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Domme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdenscoffee (spacebarista)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/gifts).



> Happy birthday!! I hope you enjoy this smutty, smutty fic!

They had been teasing each other, lost to a fit of giggles, when it started.

Naomi was straddling Holden’s thighs, beaming down at him and laughing. “You’re just so _weird_ sometimes. Like, _vodka red wine sauce_ on a mushroom steak? Did you even _think_ that through?”

Holden was laughing in the way that she loved, the sound ugly, breath hitching, his mouth split into a grin. “I just thought—I like vodka sauce, I like red wine sauce, why not combine them? Besides, Amos and Bobbie liked it.”

“Amos and Bobbie will both eat anything, and you know that. They’re gym rats. All they think about is calories,” she said, then dropped her tone to a mock whisper. “It was really bad. Like, really bad. I think the vodka and wine mixed together and created a new type of liquor.”

“Fine, you’ll cook next time.” Holden reached his hands up and goosed at her sides, lightly dancing his hands over her ribcage, slowly lifting the hem of her shirt. She gasped as he tickled her, grabbing his encroaching hands by the wrists and slamming them back over his head. It occurred to her, as his eyes widened and his breath caught, that it was a bit of a violent reaction, outside the realm of their usual love games. She smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed.

“Sorry?”

A heated darkness crept into Holden’s gaze as he stared up at her, and a smirk—that same playboy smirk that she had dreamed of slapping off his face back on the _Cant_ —spread across his face. “Yeah?” he replied, tone playful. “What, are you gonna hold me down and punish me for tickling you, XO?”

Naomi leaned down over his chest, narrowing her eyes at him. She tightened her grip on his wrists experimentally. “I don’t know, are you going to keep being sassy, _captain_?”

Holden’s eyes hooded. “Might be, if it keeps your hands on my wrists like that.”

Heat flared between her legs. So, Captain James Holden liked to be dommed a little. She relished the way the revelation made her skin tingle with electricity. Before she could overthink and lose her nerve, Naomi put her weight into pinning his arms down, and began to assault his neck with wet, sucking kisses.

That night, she rode him hard, energized by the excitement of the revelation. She dragged her blunt nails down his sweaty chest and savored every soft grunt of pleasure that left his lips. When Holden came, he pressed his face into her breasts to muffle his moans. Then, he surprised her by pulling out, flipping her onto her back, and eating her out until her legs were trembling. When she glanced down, she saw that his beard was shining with a mixture of her own wetness and his cum. She couldn’t remember the last time she had orgasmed so hard.

After they had cleaned up, Holden wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back flush to his chest. “How come you never brought that up before?” Naomi asked him.

“Hm?”

“You know what I mean. The, uh, the domination stuff.”

“Oh.” Holden laughed awkwardly and nuzzled the back of her head with his nose. “I didn’t think it was the sort of thing you’d be into. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I dunno.” 

She flipped in his arms so that she could face him. He smiled at her, a blush creeping across his cheeks. “Were you embarrassed?”

“A little. But really, honey, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. It’s important to me that you know that. I didn’t think that messing with…well, that messing with power would be fun for you.”

Naomi felt her heart stutter in her chest. She snuggled closer to him and reached a hand up so that she could gently toy with his chin. “I trust you, Jim.”

The smile that lit up his face seemed to fill the room with warmth. He pressed his lips gently to hers in a lingering kiss. Now it was her turn blush. “I liked it a lot,” she admitted.

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hm.”

Jim gave her a squeeze with his arms, and she snuggled her face into his chest. She could feel the vibrations when he chuckled quietly and said, “Something to explore on this long, boring shipping job then.”

“Guess it won’t be so boring after all,” she teased.

“I guess not.”

Jim fell asleep first. Naomi found herself playing through different fantasies in her head, imagining different ways she could tease him, until she too drifted off in his arms.

\---

As it turned out, their boring shipping assignment was indeed the perfect time for them to explore their new dynamic.

There was something to be said for long assignments such as these, for they allowed the ship to adopt an air of calm stability that it so rarely had. There were jobs to do, of course, but there was also ample downtime. Inevitably, she and Amos picked up their friendly rummy competitions, and Alex got more creative with his cooking, and Jim fell into whatever project he had assigned himself for the journey—getting the water purifier up to 99.87% efficiency, cleaning out some of the tubing in the hull, implementing changes to the Roci’s operating system—while Amos groused about him “messing his ship up”. They had more family dinners, and she and Jim had more date nights. It meant, too, that she and Jim didn’t feel the frantic pressure to have sex that they sometimes felt when they were at port between jobs, or when they were trying to hold the solar system together. They could explore, because there was no rush. They could experiment, because there would be plenty of other trysts.

After the night when she and Jim had realized their mutual desire to explore power play in bed, Naomi found herself researching the etiquette of how to be a good domme and exploring online forums for couples new to the world of BDSM. Jim must have been doing the same thing, because when they crawled into bed at night, one of them would inevitably confess, “So, I read something today….” Sometimes they would try whatever new thing they had read, and they would either fall into each other, ravenous with arousal, or they would fall apart giggling when something went wrong. It reminded her of the first few months of sleeping with Jim, learning how to make their bodies move together, learning what each other liked. It was fun. With all of the shit they had been through—the war, the Slow Zone, the opening of the ring gates—it felt good to just have fun for once.

“So,” Jim said one morning as he crawled out of bed, stretching luxuriously, “Let’s do date night tonight.”

“Oh?” Naomi rolled onto her side to occupy the warm spot he had left behind.

“Yeah. We can cook. I’ve got a bottle of sake I’ve been saving.” He rummaged through his drawers for a pair of pants. Naomi smiled when she noticed the faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Holden slipped a pair of loose cotton pants on, then turned back to face her. “I was that hoping we could, uh, have some fun tonight.”

She raised a brow and feigned innocence. Holden ran a hand through his hair the way he did when he was anxious and ventured, “I was wondering if you would take control tonight. Like, really take control. Y’know.” The blush deepened, spreading down the pale skin of his neck.

Naomi felt a rush of heat between her legs. Jim was fidgeting, obviously thinking that he had crossed a line. She looked at him through her lashes and said nonchalantly, “You want me to use you?”

She could practically see the jolt of excitement that ran through him. “Yes.”

She stood, leaving the warmth of the bed behind, and walked over so that she could wrap her arms around him. “If you’re good,” she teased. This time, she felt the shiver that ran down Holden’s spine. “And,” she continued, stroking his cheek with one hand, “you have to do something for me. I want to see _you_ take control next time.”

His eyes went wide for a moment before he regained his composure. “I—I wasn’t sure if that was something you’d want.”

“I guess I’m full of surprises, then.” He grinned and pressed a heated kiss to her mouth. She had to push them apart before they got lost in each other. “Alright. Work now, play later.”

“Yes ma’am,” he purred with a wry smile. She landed a playful swat on his arm before he left to shower.

\---

They kissed idly in the galley, her long limbs tangled around his body, his hands holding her in his lap as if she might float away. A pleasant alcohol buzz thrummed through her veins, coupled with the excitement she had felt all day at the prospect of their evening. Jim’s cheeks were pink and his eyes were bright; his hands danced from her shoulders to her back to her thighs with a nervous energy.

Naomi pulled away, ran her fingers along his jaw as she had so many times before. Jim stared at her as if he were awaiting orders. Maybe he was, she realized. A wicked smile lit her face.

“I want you to go back to our room,” she said, running a finger down his chest, “And I want you naked by the time I get back.” Holden’s breath hitched and then he nodded reverently. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and disentangled herself from him. When Holden paused as she started to gather up the dishes to toss in recycler, she shooed him away with a flick of her wrist before he could offer to help. “Don’t disappoint me,” she said in the sweetest tone she could muster. She saw him swallow before he walked out of the room.

She told herself that she had to take her time cleaning up. Anticipation made her movements rushed, but she knew that making him wait was part of the game. She wiped down the table and counters until they shone. Then, she took the last swig of sake from the bottle and tossed it into the recycler along with the dishes and utensils. Once the galley was clean, she took a deep breath and then headed toward her quarters. She wondered if Jim had followed her instructions. Her mind wandered as she made her way down the ladder. Thinking of his prone, naked body waiting for her in bed ignited a spark in her belly.

Sure enough, when she slid the door to their quarters open, Jim as stretched out on the crash couch completely naked. His eyes lit up when he saw her and he sat up eagerly, much to Naomi’s amusement. She looked him up and down appraisingly, letting the mere sight of him warm her, and then she slipped the mask on.

“Good boy,” she cooed, sauntering over to him and reaching out to cup his chin with her hand. Jim smiled up at her shyly, leaning his face into her touch. “You know I like it when you do what you’re told. Especially when I’m greeted with such a nice view.” Slowly, teasingly, she released his chin and ran her fingers down his chest, letting them stop just short of his groin. He watched her face as if she was the source of all light in the room. “Help me get undressed.”

He stood, running reverent hands up her side, pulling her shirt up as he did so. One practiced hand darted to her back to unclasp her bra, and then he pulled the garments up over her head and draped them over the back of a chair. Jim sunk to his knees before her, wrapping his hands around her hips. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss between her legs, but she yanked him away with a tug of his hair and a shake of her head. His quick fingers started to undress her. “Leave my panties on,” she instructed, smiling at the look of disappointment Jim gave her. He obliged, though, pulling her pants down her long, long legs, gently lifting first one of her feet, then the other so that he can take the garment and put it on the chair with her other clothing.

The black thong barely covered her sex, and three sets of straps rode up her hips to hug her body. She imagined that the crisscrossing straps were meant to be reminiscent of rope bondage; she enjoyed that about them, the way they acted as a subtle suggestion of a different power dynamic. An image came into her mind of Jim laying on his back, his wrists and ankles bound, his body hers to take. She darted her tongue out to wet her lips and made a mental note to buy restraints next time they docked at Ceres.

Jim stood before her, looking down at the lingerie, his eyes filled with a pleading question. “You can touch me,” Naomi said with a laugh. “In fact, kiss me.”

The full-body shiver that ran through Jim was delightful. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaning in to place a kiss just below her jaw before wrapping his hands around her hips. He pulled their bodies together and kissed her softly on the lips, letting her control the pace. One of her hands trailed down to lightly brush his cock before retreating up to graze his nipple. She felt his muscles tense, felt him try to press his body tighter against hers. Naomi broke the kiss and shook her head.

“You have to wait your turn, Jim,” she chided as she pulled herself out of his arms.

“You just look so good.”

She laughed. “I know I do, baby. Sit down.”

He sat himself down in the chair he had draped her clothes over. With one finger, Naomi traced the curve of her hip, dipping down lower, into the lace of her thong. She swirled a finger around her entrance and pulled it away glistening with slick. When she brought it to Jim’s lips, he wasted no time taking the finger into his mouth and sucking it clean with a groan of appreciation.

“Were you thinking about me today?” She crawled into his lap and began to grind her hips languidly against his weeping erection.

“All day,” Holden murmured. One of his hands crept up from her hips; he looked up at her for permission, and cupped his hands over her breasts, rubbing the nipples in slow circles with his thumb. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About this.”

Naomi gave him a queenly smile, then pressed her lips to his neck. Gently, she sucked at licked at the skin there, delighting in the rough scrape of the stubble that had grown in since this morning. Then she bit hard and sucked, causing Jim to make a noise somewhere between a yelp and a moan. When she pulled away, the skin was angry and red. “Just reminding you who you belong to,” she purred. Jim’s breath hitched, and she thought she heard him curse quietly beneath his breath.

“Now,” she began, “I want you to lay down on the bed. I’m going to sit on your face, and you’re going to make me come.”

Jim just nodded in response.

“What do you say?” Naomi asked. Reaching around, she gently dragged her nails up his spine.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jim amended. She nodded approvingly and then unseated herself from his lap.

She watched him stretch out on the bed, admiring the way his muscles shifted under his skin and the quick flash of his tongue as he wet his lips. His eyes were bright and eager, but he didn’t say anything or make a motion for her to come over. He just waited, the slightly quickened rise and fall of his chest the only thing to betray his impatience.

“ _Gufovedi_.” Naomi went to stand by the edge of the bed. She ran one finger down the line of his body, tracing it down the length of his cock with the lightest of touches. His lips parted in a soft sigh of appreciation. With a teasing slowness, she shimmied out from the black thong.

“Now,” she said as she climbed onto his chest, “I want you to start nice and slow, baby.”

“Yes. Yes, ma’am.” He stared up at her with those dark brown eyes, his expression pleading. Naomi smirked down at him, and then pressed her cunt to his waiting lips. 

True to his word, Jim took his time to start. His tongue passed over her folds in broad, slow stripes, occasionally breaking the rhythm to press a gentle sucking kiss to her clit. Naomi leaned back with a sigh of pleasure. She loved knowing that she had nowhere to be except with Jim, that she had nothing to do except savor the way in which he slowly stoked the fire within her. “So good, baby,” she whispered, reaching one hand out to run her fingers through his soft hair. Jim made a soft noise in acknowledgement of the praise with his lips around her clit, and she gasped as the vibration sent pleasure shooting up her spine.

“Faster, Jim. Make me come.”

He moaned at that. The movements of his tongue grew quicker, firmer, and he licked and sucked at her clit more insistently than before. Naomi ground herself against his face, guiding him to the best angles and delighting in the rough brush of his stubble against her thighs. One of Jim’s hands crept up to knead one of her breasts. She thought about pulling it off, telling him he didn’t have permission to touch her there, but then his thumb was rubbing tight circles around her nipple and he was sucking steadily on her clit and she was gone, the tension cresting, her thighs trembling as she came.

Jim wound down the motion of his tongue slowly, letting her draw out each wave of pleasure. When she slumped, wrung out, he met her gaze with his dark eyes. “Thank you,” he said with a shuddering breath. His gaze was earnest, worshipful, and it was all for _her_. The thought made her stomach flip from the sheer, filthy joy of it all.

“Are you ready to come now?” Naomi sat back, straddling his hips, and ran a hand down his chest.

He nodded, reverent. “Yes. Please.”

She hummed. Shifting her hips down, she pressed her wet heat against his cock and rocked gently on him, teasing. “I was thinking, you’d look so nice with your hands all tied up. We’ll have to get something next time we dock.”

Jim nodded desperately. Naomi giggled, swiveling her hips against his. Then, she leaned forward, prying his hands from her hips and forcing them up and over his head. He let out a guttural moan as her blunt nails dug into the skin of his wrists and she used her weight to hold him down against the crash couch. Naomi knew that he could overpower her easily; the way his muscles rippled under his skin spoke volumes, after all. But Jim didn’t even try to resist, so focused on being a vehicle for her pleasure that he couldn’t fathom not doing what she asked of him.

“What do you want?” she whispered, her lips brushing his in the ghost of a kiss.

“You,” he breathed back.

“And what do you say?” she asked, reaching back to line his cock up with entrance.

“Please. Please let me fuck you, Naomi. Please.”

With a shiver, she sank down, gasping at the feeling of him stretching her. Jim moaned, the sound coming from deep in his throat. His wrists flexed beneath her hands; she gave them a squeeze in reprimand. Slowly, she began to ride him, the strokes long and complete. She wanted to tease him, draw it out until he was begging. Few people would believe that she could reduce Captain James Holden to _begging_. She smiled to herself and squeezed her walls around his cock as she sank down again.

“You feel so good,” Jim said. He lowered his gaze as if he had confessed something embarrassing to her.

“Look at me, baby.” When he complied, she bent down to kiss him, slow and luxuriating like the swivel of her hips. Jim’s eyes were dark and pleading when she pulled away. “Do you want to come?” she asked in a saccharine tone.

“Please,” was all Jim said. His hips stuttered weakly against hers. His voice had that rough, wild edge to it.

Smiling beatifically, Naomi pressed down and ground against him. Jim groaned in frustration. The small movements of his hips were more frequent now; he was close. She started to pick up the rhythm, riding him faster, coming down harder. Jim was biting his bottom lip as if it was the only thing that would keep him tethered. She leaned down, brushed her lips against his, and said, “I want you to come now.”

Jim’s orgasm seemed to rip through him like a storm. He made a strangled noise as he bucked up into her, his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Naomi moaned as he pulsed within her. She released one of his wrists so that she gently stroke his hair, grounding him as he came down from his high.

When his breathing finally slowed, he stared up at her through his lashes, his flushed lips parting in a smile. “Good boy,” she said, and then she kissed him deeply.

They stayed like that for a minute until Naomi pulled herself up and off of him. She flopped onto the crash couch, propping herself up on one elbow so that she could watch his face. He looked so at peace, his cheeks pink, hair slightly mussed. His handsome face was slack, and his eyes were closed as he savored his euphoria. Not wanting to break his reverie, she contented herself with tracing the curves of his muscles until he spoke.

“God fucking damn, Naomi.”

She laughed. “Good?”

“More than good. Mind-blowing. Holy shit, that was hot. You’re so hot.” He kissed her hard and then pulled her against his side. His sigh of contentment flooded her body with warmth. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“It’s not an indulgence if we both like it.”

Jim laughed. “Maybe not. God, you’re so hot.”

Naomi snuggled against him and he obligingly wrapped his arms around her. She could feel him quickly falling asleep behind her, his breath beginning to slow, his limbs growing slack. The rise and fall of his chest began to lull her to sleep as well. Before she let her eyes fall shut, she heard Jim mumble something, half awake.

“…the best…” was all she could make out, but it was all she needed. She gently pressed one of his hands to her lips before pulling it tight to her chest, right over her heart.


	2. Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t forget my promise,” he said against her temple. “Even if it took me a little while to deliver.” He punctuated his words with a wet swipe of his tongue against her ear, his chest rumbling with quiet laughter at the undignified squeak she made in response.

It took a few weeks for Holden to make good on his promise to take on a more dominant role. But, as they were fooling around one night, clothes long discarded, Naomi felt something in his touch change. The push and pull of his hands on her breasts grew firmer, more forceful. He was spooning her, grinding himself against her ass with an uncharacteristic insistence. She gasped when he pinched a nipple and turned her head back to meet his gaze.

“I didn’t forget my promise,” he said against her temple. “Even if it took me a little while to deliver.” He punctuated his words with a wet swipe of his tongue against her ear, his chest rumbling with quiet laughter at the undignified squeak she made in response.

Naomi wiggled around in his arms so that she was facing him. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

Holden smiled sheepishly. “I’ve been looking forward to it, to be honest. Thought it was pretty hot when you asked.”

She nipped at his jaw playfully. Holden made a noise of mock indignation and reached up to grab her chin to hold her head in place. Naomi shivered. His touch was somehow both gentle and firm, simultaneously asking for permission and letting her know that he was in control.

“Ground rules,” Holden said. He slid his hand along her cheek so that he could cradle the back of her head. “Well, rule.”

“Okay,” Naomi said with a laugh. “Shoot.”

“You have to tell me if you want to stop or slow down. Okay?”

“Have you been hiding some seriously kinky shit from me, Jim Holden?” Naomi teased.

His expression softened, still fond but growing more serious. Gently, he stroked the back of her head. His other hand slid up her arm to squeeze her shoulder. “Hey. I’m serious. I’m bigger than you. Heavier. I don’t want to hurt you by accident.”

Naomi couldn’t suppress the smile that crinkled her eyes. The way Jim worried about her still felt new, even after all these years. It made her feel so safe, so adored. “I promise, honey.” She lifted her head so that she could press a lingering kiss to his mouth. “You’d never hurt me on purpose. I know that.”

Tension seemed to drain from Holden’s body as she kissed him. “Thank you,” he said as he teased his nails along her scalp. Then, he gathered her up into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Maybe it was just the anticipation, but Jim’s touch felt so different. He held her so tightly against himself, manipulating her body so that he could suck on her neck, her breasts, the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. His kisses were bruising in the best way, his teeth teasing her lower lip. When his hand crept up to wrap in her hair, she couldn’t help the gasp of pleasured surprised that left her lips. Holden pulled back to eye her, a knowing, wicked smirk creeping across his face. With an uncharacteristic force, he used his leverage on her hair to pull her into a smothering kiss, turning her face this way and that, changing the angle to whatever suited him. She moaned into his mouth and felt the hand in her hair flex in response. “You like that?” Jim asked, his deep voice coming out as a growl.

“Yes,” she gasped.

“Me too,” Holden replied, and then he pulled her back to his lips.

She savored it, her body thrumming with electric excitement. “More, honey,” she whispered between frantic kisses.

“More?” he replied, momentarily caught off guard.

Naomi hooded her gaze and stretched her body luxuriously against his. She had figured he would need a bit of encouragement, and so she was more than ready to make her intentions and desires clear. Putting on the mask, she thought. “I’m yours,” she said, her voice a purr. Jim looked like he was about to say something, protest, but then their eyes met and something seemed settle in him, soothed by her explicit consent. His eyes grew dark, and then he was lifting her up from the bed, pressing her face-first to the wall of their quarters, and pinning her there with his own body.

She luxuriated in the feeling of his strong body pressing her down, the ripple of his abdominals against her back. Naomi tried to reach back to stroke his cock, but he just thrust his hips against hers and all she could do was moan. One of Jim’s hands slipped between her legs. He thrust a finger up into her, then another, his breath hot against her ear as he fucked her on his hand. He surrounded her, and she could think of no place she would rather be.

Naomi let herself surrender to pure sensation. She focused on the feeling of Holden’s long fingers penetrating her, his palm grinding against her clit with each thrust. She relished his heavy weight against her back, the cold bite of the wall against her chest, the feeling of his heavy cock sliding against her ass. Then his hands were back in her hair, tangling, pulling, using the leverage to flip her around. His hands hooked around her thighs and lifted her; she wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him closer again. Reaching down, she grabbed his cock and pumped it once. Jim groaned, thrusting up into her grip, and pressed a series of light, teasing bites along her jaw.

Jim freed one hand from her thigh. The Roci was cruising at a third of a g, and so Jim was able to support her body with just one of his arms and the strong grip of her legs around his waist. He dragged his free hand up her body, sliding his fingers up her labia, swirling once around her clit, and then bringing them up to her mouth. Naomi obligingly took them between her lips. Jim watched her suck his fingers with hooded eyes, his own lips parted and twitching as if he wished to mirror the motion.

“Good girl,” he whispered as she released his fingers with a swipe of her tongue. Naomi shivered and tried to ignore the way her pussy clenched at those words.

He brought his fingers back down to her clit and began to gently stroke it, building up the pleasure slowly, just the way she had taught him. All the while, he ground himself against her body, his breath heavy and his expression darkly intent.

“Jim,” she half-whispered, half-moaned against his temple. His dark eyes met hers; she couldn’t help but smile at the sliver of concern she saw in those brown irises. “Talk to me.” She ran her nails hard down his back in emphasis. Jim made a noise akin to a snarl at the sharp bite against his skin.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he said. The movement of his fingers against her clit slowed. “Fucking you. Making you squirm beneath me.” She moaned her encouragement. “I love the way your body feels. Those long legs—” he squeezed her thigh, “—and this wet pussy—” his fingers teased her opening before lazily sliding back up to her clit. “I love the way they feel wrapped around me.”

Her soft cries of pleasure grew more urgent as she began to rock her hips in time with his fingers. Jim leaned in to kiss her deeply.

“After dinner, I wanted to bend you over the galley table and take you right there. But I knew I had to wait.”

She imagined it, her torso pressed to the cold glass of the table, Jim behind her with his hands wrapped around her hips. She wanted to see that, to see Jim so undone that he couldn’t help himself.

“It would’ve been good,” he whispered. “So fucking good. I would have liked to have seen you stretched out underneath me, holding onto the edge of the table as I fucked you…”

It was a very pretty mental image. Naomi fantasized about it as Jim stroked her clit. Would he really...?

“I’m close, baby,” she murmured after a few minutes. Jim sucked a bruise against her neck. He plunged a thick finger inside of her, pumping it in time with the steady rhythm with which he rubbed her clit, and the wave of pleasure broke as if a switch had been flipped. She cried out as she came.

“Oh, fuck—”

The finger slipped out of her and Jim thrust his cock up into her pulsing walls. She wailed at the sheer overwhelming pleasure of it all, the sensation of him filling her drawing another wave of pleasure from her body. Jim swore loudly as she clenched around him. He didn’t move, simply buried himself inside of her as deep as he could. Both of his hands were tight on her hips now. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. She had to agree, lost for words.

Before she could come down from her orgasmic high, Jim walked them over to the bed. He dumped her unceremoniously, positioning her body as he wanted it. Naomi let him, delighting in the feeling of his hands wrapping around her ankles, her wrists, her waist. When she was positioned how he wanted—her face against the mattress, her hips slightly upturned—she dared to glance back at his form looming over hers. But Jim didn’t give her a chance to admire his figure; he crawled up over her, his knees planted on either side of her hips, just one of his big hands gathering up her wrists and pressing them down over her head. She gasped, then moaned as he covered her body with his own and pressed the head of his cock into her again.

It felt deeper this way. He pulled out slowly, then drove back home hard. She heard his breathy chuckle when she gasped. Naomi experimentally flexed her wrists, seeing if she could break his grip. Jim just tightened his fingers in response. “I can use two hands if I need to,” he teased. His free hand brushed the side of her breast.

Naomi swallowed and shook her head. Jim smiled. “Do you like that I’m bigger than you?” he asked. It sounded like a genuine question, though his tone was tinted with velvety darkness.

“Yes,” she breathed. A thrill had run through her when Jim had pinned her wrists with one hand. She was embarrassed to admit it.

He smiled against her temple. “Yeah, thought so.” His hips sank down flush upon hers and he began to fuck her in earnest.

Jim set a brutal pace, his hips snapping against hers, his breathing ragged. His body pinned her down, and the weight of him gave her a high that she couldn’t describe. He surrounded her, filled her until she couldn’t feel where their two bodies separated. It was everything she had wanted when she asked Jim to dominate her. She didn’t feel owned, far from it. Instead, she felt desperately, ravenously wanted.

She knew she was being loud, but she couldn’t help it. Jim was being loud too. The slap of skin on skin filled the room, complementing their moans of pleasure. The only things she felt was his body flexing above hers, his cock piercing her deeply with each stroke, and her clit compressing against their bed with every thrust. She let herself relax into pure feeling. She hoped that Jim was doing the same. She wanted him to feel as consumed as she was.

“Fuck, Naomi,” he groaned, pausing to grind their hips together. “You like that?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” she cried out as he snapped his hips again. “You feel so good. So deep.”

She knew that, even when he was playing the dominant role in bed, Jim was a sucker for praise of any kind. Sure enough, the man made a desperate, guttural sound and fucked her hard.

Naomi lost track of time. Eventually, though, Jim’s own orgasm seemed to sneak up on him. Suddenly, his pace faltered, his hand spasmed against her wrists, and he groaned into the curve of her neck. She relished the warmth of him filling her and the way his body seemed to relax in increments. He shuddered with his aftershocks, his breath hot against the back of her neck.

Finally, Jim slumped, letting his full weight rest on her for a minute before he rolled pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades and rolled off. Naomi let herself ride the currents of her pleasure, savor the pleasant soreness blooming across her body. Jim stood to find something for her to clean up with. When she felt his weight dip the bed, she rolled onto her back to gaze at him dreamily.

“You wore me out,” she said with a laugh.

Jim’s smile has half proud, half embarrassed. “In a good way?”

“Hell yes. In the best of ways.”

Now Jim’s smile was genuine. He let her clean herself up before plopping down onto the bed and pulling her against his side. “Not too much?”

“The perfect amount of ‘much’, I think.”

Holden hummed his approval. Naomi paused, parsing the next words that came to mind.

“Hey, Jim?”

“Mm-hm?”

“You always make me feel safe. I like that about you.”

He looked at her as if she had just told him something of the utmost importance. Maybe she had, given all she had been through. With a careful veneration, Jim gathered her up in his arms to hold her tight. She sighed in pleasure and counted the seconds until their heartbeats synchronized, thumping in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this porny little story! Everyone loves some good switch action now and then. You can find me on tumblr at pig-wings.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at pig-wings.


End file.
